


The Nutcracker

by sigynwrites_13



Series: Ballet Classics (MCU) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky x Reader, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marvel Universe, Nutcracker AU, One Shot, marvel imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: nutcracker au





	The Nutcracker

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, so this is my first time writing for Bucky which is totally different from what i'm used to haha but i enjoyed it nonetheless, so you can expect more!
> 
> also, remember this series are based on the original stories but they're not entirely the same, there are a few changes here and there.

Snow falls in front of you as you stare outside, leaning on the window. It’s Christmas Eve and the whole family is currently at your home. A giant Christmas tree sits in the corner of the living room and all the lights of the house are off, the only light is coming from the candles placed all over the place. The adults are in the dining room chatting and drinking while you are stuck babysitting the younger kids in the other room.

Suddenly, you hear the door open and another guest comes in. Once you see who it is you feel your mood lift to the skies.

“Drosselmeyer!”

You catch his attention by exclaiming his name. He turns his head slightly to the side to look at you and once he sees you, he opens his arms. Getting up from the windowsill, you run towards him and embrace him in a tight hug. He has been a friend of your parents for a long time and you consider him an uncle. He is the sweetest man you have ever known and he is always so attentive and kind to you.

“Hello, child.” His gruff tone welcomes you and you release your grip on him.

He begins to search something in the giant bag he’s carrying with him and once he finds it – whatever it is the he was looking for – he puts it behind his back and turns to the rest of the kids in the room.

“I brought gifts for everyone, would you like to see them?”

He quickly catches their attention and he’s attacked by them. Loud cheering and shrieks are heard as Drosselmeyer hands them toys and trinkets. A loud scream echoes in the room as one of your cousins lifts an impressive replica of a train with rails included.

You stand there watching the kids play with their new toys and you frown as you realize no one thanked Drosselmeyer for the presents.

“Why the long face?”

Getting you out of your thoughts, Drosselmeyer stands before you with a gentle smile on his face. You smile at him and dismiss his statement. He seems to know what’s bothering you because a second later he’s searching in his bag again but this time he hands you a present. **  
**

“For you, my child.” Resting on your hands there’s a beautiful nutcracker.

It’s carved in wood and it seems to resemble a soviet soldier. He has black clothing and boots, and a black mask on his face as well. You launch yourself into Drosselmeyer’s arms and thank him. You hear whining behind you and you turn around.

“Why does she get a nutcracker and I don’t?”

Your cousin, who has just received the impressive train, is whining in front of you. His face is contorted in displeasure and quickly rips the nutcracker from your grip.

“Hey! What are you–”

You’re suddenly cut short by an ugly snapping sound. Your cousin stands there, eyes wide open as he holds the nutcracker with one hand and one of its arms in the other. He freaking broke it and it has just been given to you.

Not believing your eyes, you blink again and rage begins to fill your body. Your cousin, sensing the change in your demeanor, flees the scene leaving the toy on the floor.

You kneel and pick it up, trying to piece back the arm to no avail. Drosselmeyer watches you silently and it isn’t until he sees the tears forming on your eyes as you gaze at him, helplessly, that he embraces you in his arms comfortingly.

“It’s alright dear, I think I can fix it.”

Lifting your head to look at him, you clear the tears from your cheeks. “Really?”

Nodding his head, he fishes for his tool box in the bag and begins to repair the toy. You stand by his side trying not to bother him and after a few minutes he’s done.

“Well, it’s doesn’t look like it used to but I think it looks even better. What do you think?”

Handing you the nutcracker, you examine it and sigh. He placed a new arm on it but it was made with a different material so now your toy had a metal arm. It’s not like it doesn’t look good, it certainly does, but you can’t help but feel sad about getting it broken in the first place.

With a squeeze on your shoulder, Drosselmeyer leaves the room to finally go with the adults in the dining room. You sigh and sit back on your spot by the window, looking at the snow fall.

Hours pass by and most of the guests are gone by now. Your parents retire to their room and you and your cousins are instructed to go to yours.

Falling on your bed, you sigh and close your eyes. Looking after a hoard of kids was hard work and it took a toll on you. Suddenly remembering the incident with your nutcracker, you open your eyes and sit up. Concern sits at the pit of your stomach and you wonder where you left it.

Okay so after sitting by the window you placed it next to you, on the windowsill. But when mom and dad came to tell you to go to sleep, you stood up and left.

You left it on the windowsill.

Groaning to yourself, you walk to the door and yank it open. The hallway is dark and you can’t see a thing, but you can’t let something happen to your nutcracker again. Tiptoeing, you make your way to the living room and once you’re close enough you see it sitting where you left it.

Bingo.

You relax and walk towards it, picking it up and examining it. Taking a seat, you lift your legs on the cushion and minutes later you're fighting to keep your eyes open. With the nutcracker still in your hands, your breaths even out as you fall asleep leaning on the window, a gentle smile gracing your lips.

*     *     *     *

The clock strikes as it reaches the midnight. **  
**

Yawning, you stretch your arms over your head and groan at the sound your back makes. Blinking slowly, you try to focus your sight but a yawn interrupts you again. Rubbing your eyes, you slowly realize you fell asleep on the windowsill and as you look down, you notice the nutcracker on the floor.

Standing up to stretch some more, you turn towards the tree, admiring the twinkling lights and ornaments but your brows furrow when you notice something strange.

Your eyes focus on a sudden movement between the branches and you take a step back. Keeping your gaze on the tree, you begin to circle it, trying to find whatever it is that’s in there but the sudden sight of the tree expanding in front of you sends your mind into overdrive.

Gasping, you watch as the tree towers over you and the ornaments grow to the size of your body and that’s when you realize that the tree didn’t expand, you are the one who shrunk. This is a dream, you think, it can’t be real. Looking down at your own body, you notice it looks the same and when you lift your eyes again you can’t help the scream from escaping your lungs.

Your nutcracker is… moving? It is as if it has come to life!

You watch as he moves his metal arm, staring at it. You see his lips move and you’re too flabbergasted to connect it with the sounds coming out of it. It isn’t until he stands before you that you’re brought back from your stupor.

“Miss! Are you alright?”

His long hair falls like a curtain on his face but his blue eyes pierce through it and catch you off guard. He gives you a concerned look and gently tries to catch your attention.

“Miss?”

You realize you are probably making a fool of yourself and advert your eyes, looking away from him as you tuck your hair behind your ears.

“Sorry I–” your mind goes blank. What are you supposed to say?  _Hi! I just saw you come to life but it’s all good!_

Hell no.

He must have noticed your hesitation because after a few seconds without you talking again, he decides to cut in.

Offering you his hand, he introduces himself. “My name’s Bucky, I mean no harm.”

You take his hand and shake it slowly, still unsure about the whole thing. You tell him your name and he sends you a smile, making fine lines appear beside his eyes. Cute. **  
**

As you realize the way your thoughts are going, warmth settles on your cheeks and you lower your head trying to hide the blush from him.

Bucky’s eyes can’t seem to leave your face. He marvels at how soft your hair looks and he finds himself itching to feel it. You gaze is fixed on the ground but he remembers the wonder in your eyes and your brows raising in utter astonishment. Adorable, he thinks, but before he can act upon it a loud fuss catches your attention and your mind can only focus on one thing.

Mice.

A big horde of mice is making its way to you, all of them seem to be armed with swords and battle armour. You see Bucky take a gun from one of his pockets and he turns to look at you.

“Get some shelter!” Your heart is pounding and your eyes widen at his words. What is happening!?

Noticing your presence still behind him, he turns one more time to yell “NOW!” And this time you obey him.

You run towards the couch, thinking that climbing it and staying on top of it might keep you safe but you stop to a halt when you see an army of toys making their way to you. Your breath catches in your throat in a failed gasp and you close your eyes, bracing yourself for your imminent death but, they pass you by.

Opening your eyes slowly, hands still on top of your head, you see the army of toys join Bucky and place themselves beside him. Looking a bit further, you watch the mice still running and, on the front line, there’s a bigger and darker-looking mouse with a crown on his head, like some sort of king.

Your attention is brought back to the army of toys and Bucky as you hear a battle cry. They begin to run, meeting the mice halfway through and then the fight begins.

Sword against sword, both armies fight with what you can tell is mighty force. A few seconds in and there are already some fallen soldiers. You shiver and your eyes scan the place in search of Bucky. The pounding in your heart intensifies with each second that passes by without him on your sight. The good news are that you find him still alive, the bad news… well, he’s fighting against the Mouse King.

Bucky looks tired and weak, for each punch that he manages to dodge he receives two more. You wince as another blow hits his face and you begin to feel helpless. He snatches a dagger from one of his pockets and aims it at the king but the latter dodges it easily. In a quick movement, the king manages to catch a fist of Bucky’s hair and brings him down. He seems to say something to him but you’re too far away to hear it. The king turns around and with a single hand movement his army quickly submits the toys under their power and the battle stops.

We lost.

You watch as the mice bring the toys with them, walking away from the scene. Looking back at Bucky, you see the king pushing him forward and then kick him on his stomach as he falls to the floor. Your body suddenly fills with rage and anger. How dare he?

With big strides, you make your way towards the king who’s too busy kicking Bucky on his ribs to notice you. As you're walking, you pick a hammer that lies on the floor next to your feet and once you're right behind him, you smack it against the king’s head.

He falls on the floor with a loud thud and you’re left panting with adrenaline coursing through your veins. Bucky’s eyes widen in shock at the unresponsive body next to him. He looks back at you and then back to the mouse, still not believing his eyes.

You drop the weapon and offer him your hand. Wincing, Bucky stands up and you help him by flinging one of his arms over your shoulders. Looking at his face, your gaze grows concerned at the many wounds on it.

“Are you alright?”

He moves his head in order to look at you and smiles dashingly at you. He has got to be joking, you don’t understand how he manages to still look good even with a bloody and sweaty face.

Shrugging his shoulders, he gives you an innocent look. “I’ll survive.”

You roll your eyes and this time he can’t hold back his laughter. You give him a weird look and he only shakes his head. “M’ fine doll, don’t worry.”

You’re pretty sure the way your heart is pumping isn’t normal anymore. His words make you feel some kind of way and the blush is back on your cheeks. Fixing your gaze somewhere else so he doesn’t notice, your eyes fall on the mice dragging their King’s body away, the toys free from their grasp.

“I guess it all worked out in the end.” You let out a sigh as the last mice escapes from your sight and the previous adrenaline rush begins to die down.

“It’s all thanks to you, y’know.” You whip your head back at him and your words falter.

His eyes are fixed ahead of him, but he seems to be somewhere else. A gentle smile graces his lips and he brings his gaze back at you.

“You’ve set me free.” A thankful grin settles on his face and you mirror it, even if you have no idea what he’s talking about.

Before you can question him about it, a soft glimmer engulfs him and you gasp, completely thrown off guard. Bucky lets go of your shoulders and gently signals you to step away from him. After a few seconds you can’t see him anymore, he’s totally engulfed by the bright light and you don’t know what to think of it. Worry fills your mind.

What if he’s hurting? He seemed calm about it but still. Another thought clouds your mind and this time, you feel scared. What if it’s the ‘light’ and he is being sent away from here?

You’re about to step in when the light suddenly fades. Letting out a sigh, relief flows through you: he’s still here. But once he steps closer, your eyes widen in surprise: he looks– well, different? **  
**

His clothes are no longer black and bloody, they’re replaced with a nice tux and he looks clean. Like your very own prince charming.

He notices you ogling at him and chuckles lightly. Offering you his hand, he waits for you to accept it and you do, gingerly placing yours on top of his. His eyes are fixed on yours and you find it impossible to look away from them. He starts walking, dragging you along but he stops briefly when he feels the hesitance in your movements.

“C’mon doll, there’s something I want to show you.”

The soft smile on his lips captivates you once again and you nod absentmindedly, his fingers tracing lightly the top of your knuckles.

Screw him and his stupid smile.

*     *     *     *

It has been a while since you left home. **  
**

Bucky went through a small opening in one of the walls and assured you that you had nothing to fear. Minutes later you were facing a long trek covered in snow and flanked by large trees. Still holding your hand, he led you through it as you made small talk and after a while you just walked in silence, content with each other’s presence.

You feel the muscles of your legs and your feet aching in pain and you’re about to tell Bucky to stop when he suddenly turns to you, a wide smile on his lips.

“We’re here!”

You frown at his words and start looking around. There’s nothing. “Are we?”

He looks back at you and sees the confusion on your face. His brows furrow and you watch as they slowly raise and his mouth opens before letting out a laugh.

“Shit, sorry doll. I forgot.” He claps his hands twice and you jump, startled by the sudden noise.

You’re about to question his sanity when a soft, pinkish glimmer appears in front of you and seconds later it reveals a big castle with candy adorning it.

Okaaay, this is getting ridiculous.

Looking back at Bucky you see him making a gesture towards the castle as if nothing happened. You narrow your eyes and shove him away, secretly amused by this new playful side of him. He laughs loudly and beams at you.

“What’s the matter, doll?”

He’s trying to annoy you but you only roll your eyes and start walking towards the castle. He gives up and quickly catches up to you. Both of you are facing the monumental, wooden doors in front of you as they slowly open; revealing what it seems to be a hall flanked by chocolate soldiers. **  
**

You’re too caught up staring at the weird ‘people’ in this place that you don’t notice Bucky calling out your name. It isn’t until he places his hand on your shoulder that you finally turn to look at him.

“Huh?” Your head tilts to one side and you frown at him.

He smiles and squeezes briefly your shoulder. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Oh dear, more surprises? You nod your head hesitantly, wondering if it was a good decision to follow him here.

Reaching the end of the hall, another set of doors looms over you. Bucky nods at the guards in front of you and in return they open them. Loud chatter immediately fills your ears and you are met with quite a sight.

The giant room in front of you is decorated with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a high, gold staircase at the back of the room and many, many people dancing and drinking in extravagant clothing. Your mouth is slightly ajar and you have no time to adjust before Bucky drags you across the room.

You stop once you reach a woman with wavy, dark brown hair and a – very puffy – lilac dress. He taps her shoulder and she turns around, gasping. She immediately engulfs Bucky in a hug and your hear her squeal.

“Oh goodness, it’s you!” She sounds excited and you see her embrace him tightly again.

A weird feeling creeps up on you and you don’t notice the tensing of the muscles in your jaw as you smile sourly at the scene in front of you.

They separate from each other, finally, and Bucky turns to you with the brightest smile. “Doll, this is the sugar plum fairy.”

He introduces her to you and this fairy finally looks your way and widens her eyes.

“What is your name, dear?” She looks genuinely curious and you look at Bucky once again.

He gives you a soft nod of his head and you turn your eyes back to her, introducing yourself. She beams at you and steps forward, holding your hand in hers and bringing it to her chest.

“It’s so lovely to meet you!”

She catches you off guard. Pleased to meet you? Deciding to shrug it off, you force a smile.

“The mouse king was defeated thanks to her.” Bucky suddenly exclaims proudly and he manages to catch not only the fairy’s attention but also from the people around you.

Her gasp is loud and she starts clapping like a mad woman. “This deserves a toast!” She looks at you and steps closer. Once she’s inches away from your face, she softly whispers “Thank you, for finally freeing him.” **  
**

The smile she gives you this time feels rather warm and you feel bad for thinking badly of her. She takes a few steps back and turns to the band sitting on a stage at the back of the room. Giving them a signal with her hand, they begin to play a beautiful melody. The fairy scurries away, finding her own dance partner.

“Would you like to dance with me?”

Bucky’s voice gets you out of your previous thoughts and you turn to look at him, mouth and eyes open. His hand is stretched before you, waiting for you to take it. Looking back at him, you nod your head and place your hand on his.

He walks the both of you to the centre of the room and once he places his other hand on your back, you begin to dance.

The way his blue eyes shine under the candle lights is mesmerizing. Instinctively you turn your gaze somewhere else and it just happens to land on his lips, which look softer and rosier than ever. A blush tints your cheeks and you look away, focusing on the orchestra on your left.

The sound of the violins dominate the room and it gives you goosebumps while the gentle melody of the harp contrastes against the trumpets. Somehow, the room feels colder but your whole body feels warm and ablaze from the soft contact of your body against Bucky’s chest.

He twirls you, making your hair fall on your face and once you’re back in his arms he can’t help himself from tucking it away from your face. Once again you’re captured by his lovely eyes and you smile.

Letting out a sigh, he slows down a bit your pace and places his mouth on the shell of your ear.

“Can I tell you a secret?” His tone is deep and it vibrates through your whole body.

Swallowing, you try to wet your suddenly dry throat and you nod your head. He moves a little bit away from you, just enough for him to see your face again.

“I kinda owe you my life.”

There it is again. A frown settles on your face and you’re ready to finally ask him what all the fuss is about.

“Yeah, I was wondering what you meant by that. And she,” Pointing with your eyes at the fairy. “said it too.”

He chuckles lightly, his breath fanning over your face making you dizzy. He’s going to be the death of you.

“When I was a little kid, a witch casted a spell on me by the mouse king’s orders. He wanted to ensure his ascension to the throne so he had to get me out of the way first.” **  
**

Still rocking you side to side, he sighs softly and you look at him with concerned eyes. His gaze looks distant, brows furrowed tightly.

With a tight lipped smile, he continues. “She turned me into a nutcracker, making it impossible for me to fulfill my duty as a prince. Thankfully, the sugar plum fairy took care of me, protecting me from the ones who wanted to hurt me until I was able to fend for myself.”

You heart breaks for him, this was horrible! You can’t begin to imagine how painful this must’ve been for him.

“Isn’t there a way to break the curse?” Staring straight at his eyes you ask, trying to find a solution. It’s not fair that he has to go through such a terrible thing like this.

You watch as the corners of his lips lift up in a smirk and a heartbeat later he’s dancing again.

“This is where you come in, doll.” His eyes are twinkling again, the playfulness back on his gaze.

“The only way to break the enchantment is by the Mouse king dying at the hands of a commoner.”

A loud gasp escapes your mouth and you look at him offended. “Rude.” You pout, turning your face away from him and crossing your arms in front of you.

His head tilts back as he laughs, his cheeks turning pink. Once he recovers, he looks down at you again and circles you with his arms, bringing you closer. Still holding your gaze, he smiles and traces a fingertip on the side of your face.

“And now, thanks to you, I’m human again.”

His words send your heart in a frenzy, making you warm and giddy. A giggle escapes your mouth and his smile widens.

Oh, how beautiful you are, he thinks.

Not caring anymore, he closes the space between the both of you and places a kiss on your, still flushed, cheek. He joins your foreheads and sighs dreamily, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest.

“My sweet princess.”

*     *     *     *

You open your eyes and blink rapidly trying to get the sleep out of you. Once you realize what’s going on you sit up abruptly and turn you head in all directions only to realize you’re sitting on the windowsill of your home. You look down at your hands and there he is.

Bucky, but as the nutcracker.

You feel you heart sink and sadness engulfs you. This couldn’t be happening. It all felt so real; him, the fight, the dancing… the kiss. Your eyes begin to fill with tears and a sob threatens to escape from your body. You turn your face to the tree and stare, longing filling your chest. Minutes pass by and you keep your eyes fixed on it until something catches your attention. **  
**

There’s a white envelope sitting between the vines of the tree, peeking slightly. You frown and rush towards it. Grabbing it, you realize it’s not an envelope but a box, hiding between the ornaments. You make your way back to the windowsill and you feel your heart pounding on your chest. Opening the box the first thing that catches your eye is a shiny thing and, once you pull it out of the box, you gasp.

There, laying in your hands, is a beautiful tiara adorned with the most precious gems. You study it briefly and then decide to keep checking the box. This time you feel something soft against your hands and grab it. A note.

Scanning your eyes quickly across it you feel your eyes water again, clouding your vision. Your heart constricts and a sob finally makes its way out of your mouth. You cover your mouth with your hand and close your eyes. A few minutes later you feel yourself calm down a bit and you read it again. And again. And again.

Warmth fills your body and you sigh both in contentment and anguish.

> _It has been such a pleasure and a privilege to share this adventure with you. Know that my heart belongs to you eternally, no matter what. I will always be looking out for you, my princess._
> 
> _With love, Bucky._

Your tears are dry by now and you see the sun creeping up behind the curtains, lightly casting its light through them and showering the room with it. Yawning, you decide to make some tea to calm and wake yourself up.

A knock on the door stops you and you groan. Making your way back, your bare feet pad around the wooden floors and once you’re in front of the door you try to make yourself seem presentable by gliding your fingers through your hair. Yanking the door open you’re met with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

Your breath hitches and you can’t help but gasp. He smiles and winks at you.

“Hello princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> help me with a comment or kudo if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
